1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a weightlifting equipment, and more particularly, to weightlifting racks and to structures for coupling weightlifting racks to a wall surface.
2. Background Art
A staple of any gym is a weightlifting rack assembly. The weightlifting rack assembly is used to support weights for many weightlifting exercises, such as, for example, squatting, pressing, among others. Additionally, weightlifting rack assemblies can be used for body weight exercises, including, for example, chin-ups, pullups and the like. Further, additional structures can be coupled thereto for storage, and for the performance of yet further exercises.
Increasingly, athletes are converting living spaces or, for example, garage spaces into home gyms. To increase versatility, a number of foldable or collapsible weightlifting rack assemblies have been developed. Typically, these foldable or collapsible assemblies are attached to a wall surface (such as a garage wall). They can be folded or collapsed to permit the use of the garage, to, for example, store a vehicle, when the assemblies are not in use. That is, they can be folded to be quite flush with the wall surface to which they are attached.
Problematically, however, to properly secure the assembly to the wall surface, it is often necessary to secure studs to the wall surface to span between the vertical wall studs. Problematically, the use of additional studs on the wall surface increases the footprint of the assembly, which is problematic when space is at a premium. Additionally, where it is desirable to couple the assembly to vertical studs directly, there is often a limitation as to the placement of the assembly. And, often, the wall studs are too narrow to be used to support the assembly.